Star Bright
by RamenKitty
Summary: Terrible with summeries, read and review peeze? oh, and meant to be a one-shot wonder folks :D


It's the RamenKitty! *Jumps out* BOO!

Yes, another Star Wars Fanfic, this one's a sort lil' number involving way super' Duper AU powers, and some created characters (mainly all created characters) my take on the origins of Anakin Skywalker and the Skywalker/Solo clan…aren't you sick of those yet? No? Well then! 

-------------------

Title: Star Bright…

Summery: Two lovers, adventurous Jedi Padawan Lian Skywalker and Veronique StarKiller receive a vision of the line that shall spring from their illegal union and the pain and happiness it will bring to the galaxy as a whole…

Rating: one of the few things I will probably ever write that will be a Fanfic, and PG-13

Disclaimer: no, I own none of it…*sigh* the names, especially Skywalker and StarKiller belong to someone else. (George Lucas) and I'm only borrowing them *sigh* anything that looks uncool and uncouth, something that nobody would ever like? I own that.

--------------------

Life was good.

            Lian leaned back, reclining his body on the grass.  Next to him, Veronique was busy preparing their drinks, a task she had assigned herself.  He sighed; enveloping his mind in the senses the force had blessed him with.

This was his last night with Veronique.

            He could accept that, he was as devoted to the Jedi order as a boy…a man could be.  Veronique had come into his life rather abruptly, the daughter of an ambitious senator in the Galactic republic, with the same amount of ambition as her father.  He looked at her, casting his blue eyes over her trim figure, her simple peasant cloak…

" Drink for the Master Jedi?" She had blond hair the color of stars and eyes the color of the earth beneath them.  Her grin was cocky, smirking yet pleasant…

" Why Madam, you honor me." He grinned, flashing her the famous Skywalker grin.  She poured and leaned against him, the two of them looking at the sky.

            " Lian." Her voice was calm, " This is the last night you and I will be able to…see each other?" he looked over at her, noting the hint of hesitation in her voice.  She lay horizontal, resting on the open fold of his cloak, her thin blue bodysuit showing every curve she had, every curve he'd experienced…

He shuddered and drew his mind away from her.

            " I-"

" Never mind, I knew it couldn't last." Veronique turned to him and grinned, " Besides, I'll make the most of my last few moments with you…" 

They kissed.

            " Force light, Star bright-"

" What?"

            Lian laughed, " Some Myth I remember hearing," Lian frowned, " Force light, Star bright, first star I see tonight-"

Veronique laughed, " A poem you Bantha Brain." Veronique leaned back, " Force light, Star Bright, first star I see tonight, I wish I may, I wish I might, know the thing I wish tonight." Veronique leaned back, " Then, you point to a falling star, say the poem, and make a wish-"

A star began its descent near them, almost on command.

            Lian brushed brown hair from his eyes, _I wish I know what was to come.  Will what I do matter? It's a simple human question…but… _he looked for Veronique…

She was gone.

            " Veronique?" he stood up; the night was completely silent, trees like silent guardians against the night.  He wrapped his cloak around himself, noting that the picnic things were there still, but where…

Below him he heard laughter.

            " Hey!" he ran towards them, " Hey!" 

Desperation, especially for human contact, can lead to all sorts of things.

            A young man emerged from the undergrowth.  It was difficult to perceive him in the night, but his shimmering blue glacier eyes were like two diamonds in the dark…

He heard the roar of a race.

            " Can you help me?" His force training did him no good, he vaguely was aware that this…thing did not exist yet, " I'm looking for my…Friend.  Tall woman, blond hair-"

The man smiled, " Sorry, Can't.  I'm looking."

Lian blinked, " For what?"

            At this the Diamond eyes became hard and the man stiffened, " Everything and nothing, why don't you just move along? You're not wanted…no matter what I say-"

He heard the roar of battle, the cry of the victor, the wail of the defeated.

                        Lian moved away, aware the diamond eyes were following him.  He began to descend deeper, his boots digging into the jagged rocks that lined the way down the mountain.  As he climbed down he became aware of yet another struggle going on below.  

At first, he didn't know what to make of it.

            Ewoks, a species native to a moon of a world far from this one and not particularly advanced, were carrying several peoples across a path.  A tall, ragged man, a golden droid, a small Astro-unit…and a young man all in black with thin blond hair…

Nothing of you to be concerned about. He became aware that it was the young man with His eyes and Veronique's form staring at him, Something we all have to go through… 

_Beware…_

A thousand thoughts drifted through his mind.

_Beware destiny! There she runs, Diana on the hunt, goddess of the moon, tempter, Virgin whore…_

He saw an empire rise and fall, he saw a republic fall, rise, rebuild itself, and fall again.

Such were the tides of humanity.

            " Father!" he whirled about and found a young brown haired girl staring at him, " Do you know where my father is?" she had her already long hair wrapped in two large buns on either side of her head.  Her dress was white, her guileless blue eyes shining with tears.

            " Do you know where my father is?"

He blinked, and then attempted to respond.

_Beware! He comes! _

He looked up, " We must leave here, and I'll help you find your father." He grabbed her hand and began pulling her along.  She went willingly as the diamond eyes appeared in his mind-

He was on the edge of fire.

ANAKIN! 

He ran, the hound of hell at his heels.

            " Father!" The girl called incessantly, " Father! Where are you! You're lost! Come back!" he turned back to tell her to stop when he froze.  A boy and a girl had replaced the girl, both brown haired…cocky grins like the man he had seen with the Ewoks.

" D'you know where our mother is Mr.?" 

" No, who are you?"

" No, your name first.  That's the way it always works.  The girl looked at him Cloyingly, a chesire cat smile.  The boy said nothing, his face a death mask…

            " NO!" he filled with terror, " NO! Go away! I don't know anything!" he threw the phantoms away, stumbling backwards over brambles and roots.  He sprawled backward into a young boy, feathery black hair, sobbing face.

" Sometimes, you find out more then you want to know…" The boy didn't look at Lian, still crying, " I did.  I found out about my family, my namesake…I asked too much and I found out…out…"

He removed his hands and stared at Lian, who was backing away in horror.

            Thin Blood Rivers gushed from the boy's eyes, he whirled around, turning as the second boy's mask became more as death and less as life…

The girl shook her head sadly, " A poor lot we have, strutting our hour upon the stage filled with misery and woe…"

The diamond eyes were behind her, resolving into a cold black figure with a red lightsaber.

"Of the blood of two great houses…"

He blinked, terror seeping into madness as Dark Shadows enveloped him and the whisperings of a man shrouded in black.  Ties to the force, light and dark, stemming from him and Veronique, enshrouding the universe to a fate that made him cry out in terror-

He had a brief vision of a world filled with people, lights, and music, all in celebration of his family sorrows, before his descent into madness became complete.

------------------------------

Veronique watched her homeworld speed away.

            She would remove herself to a humble place, leaving behind her grand notions of glory and ambition.  She put a hand over her stomach, trying to sense the child within her.  Lian had always entertained notions of greatness, power over the good things that life had to offer.  She was a StarKiller, she had never thought of anything but the most primative instincts, attempting to survive, and so on.

He was so noble…

            Shmi… she knew, somehow that her daughter would be a girl, Shmi, we will have nobility in our family, in honor of Lian…

The vision of her family, stretched over the seas of time like a sentence, came floating back to her.  Dark, light, Jedi, sith, it didn't matter.  Life was life, and Chaos, the true master of the universe, was all things. 

She smiled a dark smile, and somewhere something that should not be cried out in the night.

------------------------------

Yes, its been done before.  The take on Shmi's birth might be new though…I dunno.  Read and review at your pleasure J

-------------

" Maybe this world is another planet's hell."

-Aldous Huxley. 


End file.
